One, Shot, Darling
by killer0meganekko
Summary: Just little one-shot collection 3396. One-shots aren't related. Special for Il.mio.nome.e.Chrome.Dokuro.


"Home"

I've had 3 homes now in my life. First is of course the original home, with mom, dad and Kyoko. The same place still is my home and it still feels like home. I'm pretty sure that will never really change.

I got my second home when I got my own house. But first the house didn't feel like a home. I felt lonely just being alone there. Later Hana was there pretty much but it didn't feel right. It just didn't feel like home yet. But still that house is my home, even if it was lonely somehow.

While moving to my third house, I really got the feeling of getting to home. Actually one person made it home. Chrome Dokuro made that house to be home. I feel great happiness while getting of work and saying "I'm going home now.", 'cus I know that Chrome will be there saying to me "welcome home.". Even if sometimes she isn't there, she always leaves a note. This small thing, a note or Chromes warm welcoming, has made this house feel like a home full of love and a place I want to stay.

"Place"

There is this one place that I love more than any other place. It a park that has a kids play ground in it. It's very close to our house. I usually go there to take a break from my jogging or just to waste some time. One time when I was just normally going there to waste some time, I heard some crying in one of the kids playground equipments. I walked closer to the equipment and peeked inside of it. For my surprise I saw Chrome Dokuro there. She was hugging her knees like they would save her. I knocked the outside of the -play thing- and as Chrome saw me I walked inside of it and sat near Chrome. She watched me surprised for a moment then she started to wipe the tears from her eyes. We sat there for a moment in quiet. Chrome turned her head to watch me and I mirrored her movements.

"Please just don't-..." She started but I cut her talk.

"-Don't ask, right? Don't worry I wasn't going to." I continued her sentence and smiled to her.

"Thank you." she said to me and gave me one of her small smiles.

"If you ever need somebody to tell your worries or just need somebody to be with you for a while, I'm here. I'm right at this place almost every day at this time. So just come here and I'll be checking if you are here." I said to her and tapped her shoulder little bit.

Chrome watched me with round eyes first but then turned her head to watch the ground. He rcheeks got little red and she turned to watch me again. She shyly opened her mouth and closed it couple of times before saying anything.

"So this is like our special place?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is the place only we know, our special place." I said to her and gave her my trade mark smile. Surprisingly again at that day she mirrored that smile. In that one special place.

"Chances"

Chances come and go. I had many chances but I never got the courage to jump on one. It always felt like "now not the time" or "it's not the right moment", but I know that those where just excuses I made for myself. I just sit at the back and watch my chances slip by. I should had jump on one of those chances and hold thigh to it. But I never did that. I had never done that.

I watched his goings like I would watch a TV-show. I watched him getting new girlfriends. I watched their happy moments. I watched how they fall apart. And after so many years with him I still watched this show. Even after I got to be one of his good friends.

But at some point I noticed how frustrated I was about only watching. I saw my chance at the time when he again had broken up with his girlfriend. We were at the bar, just drinking and talking about nothings. We were there most likely just to forget about all the wrong choices we had done. While Ryohei was talking nonsense, I took my chance. I dragged his drunken feature closer to my own blurry drunk feature. I sealed my lip with his own. After a small moment of shock his lips begged closer more intense touch with my lips. Even if the moment was made in a heat of a two drunk person, it still was a magical moment for me.

And now, even after 10 years I still think that it was my best choice, always when I watch the ring in my finger.

"Carry"

While carrying her small frame, I started thinking about the past me. What happened? Why didn't I never show her the way I felt toward her? Maybe I didn't have the courage. Now it's just weird to think that I want to keep her in my arm always. I have a girlfriend and still I'm thinking about my old crush and how it might just had been much better. I had a huge urge just to kiss her now when there is nobody seeing, but I know that if I would do that, I could never take that back and I could not stop thinking about her and I could never be like usually around my girlfriend 'cus I just wouldn't have the feelings anymore toward her. But still I was happy to be the one carrying her and being her savior.

"Kiss"

I had never kissed. When I told that to Kyoko and Haru they actually laughed at me and asked if I was joking. I felt embarrassed while looking them laughing about this frustrating fact. After that I just walked out the door, I just couldn't handle their laughter.

Now here I'm, sitting alone in a god damn room. The reason they laughed must have been that I'm actually already 18 years old. After getting the time to watch properly the room, I realize that I had run to Ryoheis room. Just when I was about to rise up and leave running the door opened. Ryoheis came inside and when realizing that I was there he froze for a while. We just watched each others for a while. Then Ryohei broke the silence.

"You have to talk with me about something?" he asked and moved closer.

"No..." I replied and watched the floor.

Then I had a absurd thought. Maybe Ryohei could kiss me and then I wouldn't have to laughed about not having kissed anybody.

"Umm, Ryohei-...Could you maybe-...Kiss me?" I asked as fast as I could. I kept my eyes at the floor and I felt how my cheeks got warmer.

Suddenly I felt a hand under my chin. As I looked up Ryohei was already leaning in. When our lips where sealed only though I could think was, "Ryoheis lips are softer than I imagined".

After we parted our eyes locked. Just then I noticed that Ryoheis face was read as tomato. Surprisingly he still kept his cool and was first to break the silence. Thank god 'cus I was too fixed on Ryoheis face.

"I just now realized that doesn't kiss always mean something?" He said quietly.

Only then I thought that too. But still I leaned in for another kiss and Ryohei responded to that one eagerly. Ryohei even took me in to his arms as I but my hands around his neck. Maybe this kiss really means something.

Just maybe this kiss meant something and it will turned out in to something that maybe wasn't supposed to happen.

Love?

This one-shot collection is a special for** .nome. .Dokuro**

**YOU RULE! :D**


End file.
